Mobile computing devices are increasingly being used to access documents. The small display size of many mobile computing devices as compared to desktop computing devices make it difficult to navigate and interact with many documents. For example, attempting to navigate to a specific location within a document and then edit the content at that location can be frustrating for a user when using the small screen of the mobile computing device.